A Fateful Encounter
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: What will happen when a young woman meets a certain man from her past? Manah & Caim
1. Prologue

Eighteen years have passed since the war with The Cult of the Watchers. The leader was a child deprived of her mother's affection. The watchers had turned the child into an unemotional tool. For she had shown no signs of sadness, anger, or even the slightest bit of happiness. Her name was Manah.

On the other side of the war was a man who had joined the Union Forces. After his sister who was the Godess, was taken by the empire. Who was joined with the Watchers. He had left to go and free her and the rest of the world from the dark days ahead of them. On his journey he would meet three unique people. The first would be Leonard. A hermit who has been wracked by guilt and bereft of hope. The second ally to join him was an elf named Arioch. Arioch was driven mad by the muder of her family. The last person to join thi man's group was a six year old child searching for his twin sister who was captured by the Empire. His name was Seere. The man and his allies had saved the world from disaster. After the war was over. The man had disappeared leaving everything behind. His name was Caim.

Manah had grown into a beautiful woman. She was busy repaying her deeds to the world. One day she meets a man on one of her missions to helping the people of the District of Shining Light. This man had made her heart beat faster than it's ever beated before. This was the man whom she had hurt by taking his loved ones and friends away. It was Caim.

What will happen to them once they meet again during the second war?


	2. Chapter 1

**A Fateful Encounter- Chapter 1**

_"You shall never forget what you did. I won't let you forget."_ The voice said in the dream.

"Huh?!" Manah awoke from the dream and slipped out of bed almost falling to her knees in weakness.

"Are you alright, Manah?" Nowe asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Nowe." She said back.

-----------------------------

Manah and Nowe were traveling together destroying the disticts to free the people from the clutches of the Knights of the Seals. They had first met when Nowe and Eris had traveled with Sir Zhangpo to the District of Soul Flame. Manah was able to defeat Zhangpo and free the people of the District of Soul Flame. But they had caught Manah and were going to execution her. Manah had used her magic to escape.

General Gismor had invited Nowe to have a drink with him. Nowe accepted thinking Gismor was congradulating him. But he had found out soon he was seriously wrong. Gismor had given him the same drink he had given Oror. Nowe had begun to change as he felt his anger rise at hearing what Gismor said. His hair had changed from brown to being white. And his eyes had also changed in anger. He had moved swiftly and had cut Gismor's arm off.

Soon he and Legna had left and had once again met Manah on their journey escaping the Knights of the Seal. She had saved them from the Knights and they had begun their journey together freeing the people of the districts.

Then they had traveled to the District of Hallowed Water. Where Nowe found out Hanch was also in on Oror's murder. They where able to defeat Hanch and her pact beast.

Then they had met up with Urick. Who had known Nowe since he was little. Urick had joined their party to search for the one-eyed man. But first they had traveled to the District of Precious Light where they had fought against Yaha and his pact beast the Gnome.

They were able to defeat him and his pact beast. They had left the building with Yaha dead. As they had left the building and where surrounded by soldiers. There was commotion behind the soldiers. The soldiers turned around and began to fight against the man that had stopped them from arresting Nowe and the others.

At that moment Nowe, Urick, and Manah had decided to escape while the soldiers were fighting against the man. Manah had looked towards the man and felt her eyes opened wide at who she had seen.

"Manah, come on!" Nowe yelled towards her.

"I, I'm coming," she said to him.

They had left the city and decided to hide out for a while. Until everything had cooled down.

-------------------------------------

"Good morning you two." Urick said smiling at them.

"Morning Urick." Nowe said.

"Morning," Manah said sounding exhausted.

"What wrong with the Princess?" Urick asked Nowe.

"I'm not sure. She said she was fine when she had woken up this morning." Nowe said looking at Urick.

Urick looked at Manah and saw she had looked a little pale.

"Are you alright Princess?" Urick asked looking at her. "You look pale."

"I'm fine Urick." Manah said smiling at him.

"You've been acting strange since we had escaped those soldiers." He said looking at her.

"I'm fine, really," Manah said smiling at Urick.

Nowe looked at her with a worried look.

Manah had seen the worriness in his eyes. She smiled at him as she said, "there's nothing for you guys to worry about."

_"It must have been him. I'd reconize that man anywhere."_ Manah thought to herself.

She had gotten up and walked out of the house they were hiding out.

"Manah wait!" Nowe yelled fallowing her outside.

"I need to be alone for awhile, Nowe." Manah said leaving.

Nowe watched her until she was out of his sight.

-------------------------------------------------------

The man had thought about the woman in anger knowing she was the one who destroyed his life eighteen years ago. He had thought of a way to exact his revenge on the woman.

"I know it was that woman who destroyed my world eighteen years ago. She had driven my sister to her grave and turned my best friend on me. I thought she would have been dead by now. But it looks like she's trying to repent her sins she commited back then. By helping the people. Let's see how well she is at helping them when she's nowhere to be found." The man said angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------

Manah had walked up a mountain path and walked up to the edge. She had sat down looking at the open feilds. Her hair had blown in the wind as she thought about her nightmare. She had laid back and closed her eyes as she thought about what happened in it. And the voice that kept repeating that she should never forget what she had done.

"It was Caim. I know it was him." Manah said as she felt her heart beat fast at the mention of his name.

She had kept her eyes closed. So she never noticed the man had fallowed her.

She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps by her. She sat up and looked behind her thinking Nowe had fallowed her. But it wasn't Nowe. It was the man who had haunted her dreams for so long.

It was Caim.

"It's you," she said standing up.

"You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep." Caim said grinning at her.

"I-," she said as she stepped back and began to fall from the cliff.

Just as Manah had reached her arm out. Caim took it and brought her up to face him.

Manah could feel her heart beat hard in her chest making it hard for her to concentrate on what was going on.

Caim smiled as she had fainted. He picked her up and had left the area.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Fateful Encounter- Chapter 2**

Manah should've been back by now." Nowe said to Urick. "I wonder if she's alright?"

"You wanna go and look for her?" Urick asked looking at Nowe as he smiled at him.

"Yeah." Nowe said back.

Urick and Nowe had left to go and look for Manah.

-------------------------------------

"Ungh," Manah had woken up to find she was sleeping in a room. She had looked around to find there was a bed, closet, and only one window facing outside.

She had thought back to before she had fainted.

She remebered falling from the cliff as she reached her hand out. She had felt a warm hand grab hers and lifted her back up to the ledge.

Manah looked at her hand and still felt it was warm. She felt her heart beat hard as she remebered Caim's hand holding hers. She turned as she heard the door open up.

"I see you had woken up now." Caim said.

"Why?" Was all Manah could ask as her throat dried up.

"Why did I save you? Or why are you here?" He asked walking up to her.

"I-," Manah said as Caim came within inches of her body. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest at being close to him. She had felt her temperature rise at how close his body was.

_"Why is my body reacting this way! I had ruined this man's life! He is my enemy!"_ Manah had thought angrily.

Caim's voice had broken her trail of thoughts.

"You are my prisoner. That is why I had brought you here." Caim said.

"I won't stay here," she said angrily to him.

"Try and escape if you can." Caim said smiling evily.

Manah glared back at him. Only to feel her heart beat faster once again at seeing his grin as he walked out the door.

_"Why am I acting this way!" _Manah thought angrily to herself as she looked out the window of the room she was in.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why did I save that witch!"_ Caim thought angrily to himself. _"I should have let her fall to her death when she slipped from the edge of the cliff. She deserves it after all the shit she has done to the ones I had loved dearly."_

Caim looked at his hand remembering how warm Manah's hand had felt as he grabbed it.

He curled his fist in anger. The next instant, blood was running down his hand and dripping onto the floor.

He had gone to his room to relax. He had laid down and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Manah had left her room and walked downstairs. She didn't see Caim anywhere. So she went to go and open the front door quietly. But had no luck because the door was locked. She had gone to the back door. It was the same as the front door. It was locked.

Manah had decided to search the house for another exit. She had opened the rooms to see if there was anyway of escaping.

She had gone down a hallway and opened the last door on the rightside.

It was a bedroom.

She had looked inside and had once again felt her heart beat hard in her chest. Making it hard for her to breath. For she had seen Caim sleeping.

She had walked into the room and walked over to his sleeping form as she searched for a key to get out of his house. She had just about given up searching until a light caught her eye. She looked and saw a key hanging around Caim's neck.

She had reached forward with her hands trembling. She had started to lift the key up off of Caim.

At that moment, Caim's eyes opened up in rage. He had grabbed Manah's hand and had squeezed it tightly.

"What do you think you're doing in my room witch!" Caim groweled at Manah as his eyes showed hatred towards her.

"I was looking for a way out of this hellhole!" Manah said back angrily.

"You needed this key to get out of here?" Caim paused then said sitting up as he smiled evily at her. "I'm not going to let you go. I told you, you are my prisoner. And you'll stay that way until you die and rot in hell."

"I will not stay here. I will escape from you." Manah said back.

She could feel her pulse speed up as Caim still held her hand.

"Are you scared?" Caim asked also feeiling Manah's pulse speed up.

"No," Manah said back angrily as she thought. _"Yes! I'm scared of these feelings inside me!"_ She thought angrily towards herself.

Manah had pulled her wrist away from Caim's grasp.

Caim smiled at Manah as he watched her back into a wall.

"You better watch where you step." Caim paused then said grinning at her. "You might lock yourself in here. And then you won't escape this room without a key."

Manah had looked at where she was and noticed if she had moved less than an inch to her right side. The door would have closed on them. Leaving her inside with Caim. And then the only way out would be for him to unlock the door with the key around his neck.

Manah looked down towards the ground in anger at how she was reacting towards Caim.

_"He is my enemy! I should not be reacting this way!" _Manah thought as she had begun to walk away from Caim. When all of a sudden she had stopped as she heard a click beside her. She looked towards her right side. She had seen the door had closed. Now she had nowhere to go unless Caim unlocked the door for her.

But he decided to lay back down.

------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Nowe asked outloud. "Manah!"

"Keep your voice down Nowe." Urick warned. "The Knights of the Seal are still hunting for us."

"But where could she be?" Nowe asked again.

"We'll find 'your princess'," Urick said smiling teasingly at Nowe. "So don't worry."

Nowe and Urick had looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark.

"We should rest for awhile. And continue our search first thing in the morning." Urick said.

"Okay." Nowe said walking back to the house with Urick.

---------------------------------------------------

Manah had stayed in the corner watching Caim as he slept. Her heart was pounding so hard from being in the closed area of his room. Manah could feel her knees tremble as she walked towards the window.

_"How am I going to get out of here? Do I want to?"_ Manah had thought to herself. She felt her eyes open wide at the second question she asked herself.

"What on earth am I thinking?" She asked outloud as she turned to look back at Caim.

Caim had slept the entire night.

Manah had fallen asleep watching him. She had dreamt about Caim once again. But the dream she had was her true feelings sealed deep within her heart.


	4. Chapter 3

Caim had woken up the next day to find Manah had fallen asleep.

He looked angrily towards her. He got out of bed and walked towards her. He was about to wake her but noticed her pained expression.

"It looks like the witch is having a nightmare." He said smiling evily.

Caim got up and went to unlock his door. He had just turned the key and heard the lock click, when he heard Manah whisper behind him.

"I'm sorry, Caim." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes once again.

"Sorry won't work on me witch. I will never forgive you for what you have done." Caim said angrily as he walked out the door. He closed the door and leaned against the wall feeling his heart pound in his chest.

_"Why is my heart pounding!"_ He asked himself angrily as he went down the hallway.

-----------------------------------

Nowe and Urick had gone out and began looking for Manah again.

They were on the edge of town when they heard shouts behind them.

"There are the traitors!" A soldier had shouted.

"Damn it! They found us!" Nowe said.

"Let's get out of here. We'll get them to fallow us so noone innocent is hurt." Urick said.

"Right," Nowe said agreeing. "Legna!" He shouted.

Legna was a blue dragon that had raised Nowe since his childhood.

Nowe and Urick jumped onto Legna's back.

"Let's go where there won't be any innocent lives at stake." Nowe told Legna.

"Very well, my boy." Legna said lifting his wings and lifted himself into the air flying away from civilians.

----------------------------------------

Manah had woken up to see Caim was gone. She had gotten up and walked over to his bed. She reached her hand out and gently laid her hand against the sheet which was still warm from his body heat.

_"I can't fight it,"_ Manah thought falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you doing to my bed witch!" Caim asked angrily to Manah.

Manah's eyes opened wide at hearing Caim's voice.

She looked towards him as tears fell from her eyes.

His eyes still hatred towards her. But, there was something else in his eyes. She couldn't tell what.

"I was looking for the key to get out of this hellhole!" Manah said angrily as she looked at him.

"Are you sure that was all you were looking for?" Caim asked smiling evily at her.

"Of course! Why else would I be over here!" Manah asked angrily.

"I've come to let you know breakfast has been made." Caim paused then said, "you might be my prisoner. But I won't be as cruel as to starve you to death."

Caim turned around and left the room.

Manah didn't know what to think.

Her enemy was looking at her with something besides hatred in his eyes. His voice also held a different tone. She was really surprised at Caim offering her breakfast.

She had gotten up and left his room and walked downstairs.

-----------------------------------

Caim looked up at Manah as she walked down the stairs.

His heart pounded at seeing her coming into the room.

_"She is my enemy! Why am I being so affected by her!"_ Caim thought to himself angrily.

He looked up to see Manah sitting across from him.

And for a breif moment when their eyes had met. Time seemed to have stopped for them.

_"I can't be doing this! I musn't allow it!"_ Caim thought angrily to himself as he looked away from Manah.

------------------------------

Nowe and Urick were fighting against Gismor's soldiers on the ground. While Legna took out the enemies in the air.

"The enemies from the air are taken care of." Legna said landing besides Nowe and Urick killing most of the enemies as he attacked attacked them with his ferocious fangs.

"Then let's take care of the rest of these in the air. We don't have time to waste." Nowe said as he and Urick hopped onto Legna's back.

Within a few minutes the soldiers were destroyed.

They had left and went to go and search for Manah.

-------------------------------

Caim and Manah had finished their breakfast in silence.

Both were wondering what the other was thinking. While also trying to figure out their own feelings.

Manah wanted to tell Caim how she felt.

"Caim. I-," Manah paused then looked away as he looked towards her.

"What is it?" Caim asked in a gentle voice.

Manah looked up in surprise. She had never heard his voice being so gentle before. At hearing his gentle tone. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I," she paused then said. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I know you will never forgive me." Manah paused then said getting up. "I'm sorry I fell in love with you." She turned and ran up the stars to the room she was in before.

She never noticed Caim reaching his hand out as she ran upstiars.

Caim looked up as he heard the door to the room she was staying in open and closed.

--------------------------------

Manah had fallen to the ground on her knees. She brought her hands to her face as more tears fell from her eyes.

She felt her heart stop for a moment as she heard her door open. She didn't dare look up. For she feared Caim would show more than hatred in his eyes.

She heard Caim walk over to her.

"Give me your hand," Caim said holding his out to her.

Manah felt her heart beat hard as she reached her hand out and placed it in Caim's.

Caim had brought her up to face him.

Manah could feel how close their bodies were. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked towards him. She looked at Caim's eyes and felt hers open wide as she saw no hatred at all in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked feeling her throat close up. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Why what?" Caim asked brushing his fingers over her eyes wiping her tears away.

"You hate me. Why are you being so kind to me?" Manah asked.

"Because, I feel the same way." Caim said looking at her.

"Same way?" Manah asked.

"Yes, that is why I'm letting you go." Caim said giving her the key to the front door.

He had gotten up and left.


	5. Chapter 4

Manah had watched Caim walk out the doorway and heard him walk downstairs. She had gotten up and left her room. She had gone to the front door and placed the key in the keyhole.

She felt her eyes open wide as she heard a clicking noise of the lock being unlocked. She placed her hand on the door handle and began to turn it, opening the front door.

Manah looked behind her to see if Caim was there.

But he wasn't. She couldn't see him at all.

Manah had walked out the door.

Caim had heard the door shut. At hearing that. He had let out a sigh of releif. He didn't know what he would have done if Manah had stayed with him any longer. His heart pounded at the thought of her name.

He had looked towards the front door. But noticed Manah had never left the key behind. She had taken it with her.

-----------------------------------------

"I beleive I see our lost Princess," Legna said to Nowe.

"What! Where?" Nowe asked glad to hear that Manah was alright.

"Down there," Legna said moving down towards the area of where he saw Manah.

Legna landed right in front of her.

"Manah! Are you alright!" Nowe asked running towards her.

"I'm fine, Nowe." Manah said smiling at him.

"You had us worried," Nowe said looking at her.

"Mostly Nowe was the one worried about you, Princess." Urick said smiling at Manah as his voice held a teasing tone.

"Urick!" Nowe yelled feeling his cheeks flushing.

Manah smiled at her two friends teasing eachother.

"I'm alright Nowe. Thanks for being worried about me." She said smiling at him.

"Okay," Legna paused then said. "I hate to break up this happy reunion. But we had best escape before The Knights start coming after us again."

Nowe had helped Manah onto Legna's back and sat back in front of her.

Legna had just left seeing the Knights coming towards them in the distance.

------------------------------------

Legna had arrived back at the hideout.

The first thing Manah did when she got into the house was go into the bathroom to draw up a bath for herself. She thought if she had a relaxing bath. She could sort out her feelings for Caim. She still didn't know how she fell for him.

Manah had slipped into the warm water and let out a sigh of relaxation as the water enveloped her.

She closed her eyes as she thought about Caim. She remebered seeing the kindness in his eyes. And hearing the gentleness in his voice. And what she told him was her true feelings she had kept hidden inside her heart for the past eighteen years.

At first it wasn't love. It was a deep affection for him. She had cared for Caim. But she didn't begin to fall for him until she had seen him months ago after they had escaped the District of Precious Light.

Manah was amazed at how powerful he had become since those horrible incidents she had put him through so long ago. She felt her heart skip a beat as she had also remebered how gentle he was to her.

"What did he mean when he told me he 'feels the same way'?" Manah asked outloud. "Does that mean he is also in love with me? Is that why he had let me go? I don't understand." Manah said closing her eyes as she laid her head back again the cool steel of the tub.

The coolness of the tub felt nice against her heated skin.

Manah had stayed in the tub for about twenty minutes. The water had begun to lose it's heat and cool off. And her body had become very relaxed. Even though her heart was still pounding from what had happened earlier that day.

Manah had walked out of the restroom and had gone to her room.

Nowe and Urick had seen Manah go to her room.

Urick looked at Manah then at Nowe as he felt a little sorry for him.

"Nowe," Urick paused then said looking at him. "Let's go outside."

"Why? What's wrong?" Nowe asked looking at him.

"I have to tell you something in private away from the Princess." Urick said standing up and began to walk outside.

Nowe got up and left with Urick.

Manah had heard what Urick said and wondered what he had to tell Nowe that was so important. And why she didn't need to know. She had opened her window and heard Urick and Nowe.

"What the matter Urick?" Nowe asked looking at him.

"I don't know how to break you the bad news about the Princess, Nowe." Urick said looking at Nowe.

_"What about me?"_ Manah had thought to herself.

"What about Manah?" Nowe asked.

"She's in love." Urick paused then said placing his hand on Nowe's shoulder, "I'm sorry that you're not the one I'm talking about, Nowe. The Princess is in love with someone else. But I don't know who."

Manah's eyes opened wide as she heard what Urick said.

_"How could he have known? I never mentioned anything about my feelings." _Manah thought to herself.

"Oh," Nowe paused then said as his voice change and held a little tone of sadness in it. "I see."

_"I'm sorry, Nowe."_ Manah thought sadly as she heard sadness in his voice.

Nowe had seen Manah watching him and Urick as they came back inside the house.

"I'm sorry, Nowe." Manah said to him.

"What?" Nowe asked wondering why she was sorry.

"I overheard your's and Urick's conversation." Manah paused then asked looking at Urick, "how could you tell? I never told anyone my feelings. I don't think my brother could tell."

"Your eyes held a different shine to them Princess." Urick paused then said, "your eyes always held a serious look in them. But when we went to pick you up. I had noticed the difference in them. They had a more gentle look when you looked like you were thinking of something else besides this war."

"Who is the man? And who's your brother? I never knew you had a brother" Nowe said looking at Manah.

Manah had taken a deep breath to calm herself down from nervousness.

"Caim is the man I'm talking about." Manah paused then said looking at Nowe, "you must know my brother Nowe. He's the hierarch."

"You mean Seere is your brother?" Nowe asked.

"Yeah. He's my twin brother." Manah said. "I haven't seen him for years though. Not since the end of the last war. Which I was a part of." Manah paused then said, "I was on different sides of the war. I was with the Cult of the Watchers. As yiou know," Manah said looking at Nowe. "Caim was on the side of the Union. I had taken so much away from him. His sister and his friends."

"I see," Nowe said.

"I didn't know that about you, Princess." Urick said.

Manah had told Urick and Nowe the whole story from the beginning. She had told them about how her mother had always abused her. But never Seere. She had grown angry at being abused so much. So she had ran away from home. And on the way The Watchers had captured her and brainwashed her to be their dark preistess.

"I was released from their captivity when Seere's pact partner, Golem had crushed me and killed me. I was able to come back to life. And since then I have been trying to repent for the sins I've committed as a child." Manah said.

"I see," Urick said.

All of a sudden there was commotion outside the door. Their door was busted down as soldiers entered the home.

"We had finally found you! Traitors!" A solder said angrily pointing his sword towards Nowe, Urick, and Manah.

-----------------------------------------------

"Who's there!" Angelus snarled in her chamber.

"It's me," Caim said. "How about we get out of here? We'll go hunting for some soldiers." Caim said grinning.

"Sounds good, Caim. But how are you going to get these chains off of me? I've been like this since I became the Goddess."

Caim swung his sword down and had sliced though the chains freeing Angelus from their bond.

"It's so good to see you again, Caim." Angelus paused then said brushing her head against Caim's body. "I have missed you."

"And I missed you Angelus." Caim said hugging her back.

"Who's in there! No one is supposed to be in the Goddess's room." A soldier yelled busting the door open. He stopped as he saw who was with Angelus. "It's you! Lord Caim!" He said shocked to see Caim.

"Since you know who I am." Caim paused then said jumping onto Angelus's back. "You had better let us pass. Or I won't be responsible for what The Goddes will do to you."

The soldier looked at Caim's eyes and backed away in fear from seeing a hint of anger in them.

Caim and Angelus had left the room and began to fly towards the village.

"Where are we going Caim?" Angelus asked.

"Angelus," Caim paused then said. "You're going to think I'm really a fool for what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had fallen in love with my enemy. She has changed shince the last time we met." Caim said.

"Are you serious? You had fallen in love with the preistess from The Cult of The Watchers?" Angelus asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"You're right. I am going to call you a fool. You're a huge fool Caim."

Caim had told Angelus the story on the way to the village.

----------------------------------------------------

"So she was the one who fell in love with you first?" Angelus paused then said, "from when we fought against her. I didn't think she had a heart." Angelus said.

"I was holding her prisoner. But when she told me that she fell in love with me. It felt like my heart responded to her automatically." Caim paused then said, "I had to let her go. I just couldn't hold her prisoner anymore. Even thought it was only for a single night." Caim said .

"I see the village ahead of us." Angelus said.

"Then let's go," Caim said.

-------------------------------------------------

Nowe had taken out his sword and began fight the soldeirs. He was able to push them outside of the house.

Manah and Urich had also taken their weapons out and began fighting against the soldiers. All of a sudden everyone looked up as they heard a tremendous roar from the sky.

""What is that!" A soldier yelled.

"It's the Red Dragon!" Another shouted.

_"Caim!" _Manah thought.

"It must be Caim." Nowe said.

As Nowe finished speaking. Caim and Angelus had landed beside them.

"Caim? Why are you here?" Manah asked walking up to him.

"To help you guys get rid of this trash." Caim said looking at Manah.

"I see." Manah said.

"Lord Caim! Why are you fight on the side of this trash!" One soldier asked angrily towards him.

Before the solder could say anything else. Caim had pulled his sword out and had stuck down the soldier.

"I think it looks like you guys are the ones who are trash." Caim said. "Why are you after these people? It seems to me you don't want them to free the villagers from your clutches."

The soldiers had began to show their anger at hearing what Caim was saying.

"You are now betraying us by helping them Lord Caim!" The soldier paused then said angrily, "I should be calling you traitor instead of Lord Caim!"

"Call me what you will. But your demise is right now." Caim said raising his huge sword and swung it down. Clearing the soldiers from the area.

_"Wow. He's as powerful as ever."_ Manah thought looking at Caim.

"Preistess," Angelus siad looking at Manah.

"Yes?" Manah asked walking up to Angelus.

Angelus stared at Manah with such intensity in her eyes. She wanted to see if Manah would cower away. But to Angelus's surprise. Manah had stood her ground.

"I see Caim has told the truth about you. You have changed since we last met." Angelus said showing gentleness in her eyes as she spoke. "Well then. I'm glad you have changed and are helping the people of this world now."

"Who is this beautiful dragon here?" Legna asked as he came back from destroying the airships in the southwest.

"This is Angelus." Manah said to Legna.

"Ahh I see. This is the dragon who sacrifecd herself to become the goddess of this world." Legna said smiling at Angelus.

Manah looked at Caim and smiled as she said. "I think Legna has fallen for the Goddess."

"Yeah," Caim said smiling back at Manah.

"I hate to break up the couples. But we had best escape and look for another place to hide out." Urick said to everyone.

"Right." Nowe said.

"Come with me. You can hide out at my castle." Caim said helping Manah onto Angelus and had gotten on behind her.

Nowe and Urick had climbed up onto Legna's back.

They began to fly off towards Caim's castle leaving the dead soldiers for Gismor's group to clean up.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Fateful Encounter- Chapter 5**

Legna had fallowed Angelus towards Caim's castle.

Nowe and Urick had seen the old beaten up castle in the distance.

Manah had sat in front of Caim. She had felt Caim's strong arm around her holding her so she wouldn't fall of of Angelus. She felt her heartbeat quicken feeling his strong arm around her waist.

Angelus gave out a small laugh as she felt Manah being nervous.

"What's so funny Angelus?" Caim asked smiling at her.

"I can feel how nervous you're making the Preistess, Caim." Angelus said smiling back at him.

Manah blushed hearing what Angelus told Caim.

Angelus and Legna had landed inside the court yard of the castle.

Nowe and Urick had gotten off of Legna.

Caim had gotten off of Angelus. He raised his arms up as Manah placed her hands on his shoulders.

Everyone walked into the castle. They had decided to relax for the rest of the day. Because they were tired of fighting.

Nowe and Urick had shared a room. While Caim and Manah shared a room.

Manah had laid down and felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Caim smiled at seeing how fast Manah fell asleep. He reached over and covered her with the other half of his cover. Since she was already laying on one half if it.

He left the room leaving the door open for when she woke up. She was probably going to be hungry when she wakes up.

------------------------------------------------

"Where's Manah?" Nowe asked as he saw Caim come down the stairs alone.

"She had fallen asleep when I had shown her to her room." Caim said looking at Nowe.

"She must have had a long day." Urick paused then said looking at Caim. "And the longest part of the day would have been when she had spent it with you."

"That was also the longest part for me. I was telling Angelus about it after I had freed her from her bond as the Goddess." Caim said looking at Urick.

"I remeber how she had changed after she had seen you when we had defeated Yaha." Urick said looking at Caim.

"Well," Caim paused then said. "That was our first encounter from when we had faced eachother eighteen years ago. She was still a child. But she was also the one whom had shown me what my sister's hidden feelings were."

"Your 'sister's hidden feelings'?" Nowe asked.

"Manah had shown me that Furiae was in love with me." Caim paused then asked looking at Urick and Nowe. "How do you think that made me feel?"

"I would guess very uncomfortable." Nowe said.

"Yeah. I was disgusted at knowing that her love for me was the intimate kind and not a sisterly kind of love. I had turned my head away in disgust. But at that moment. Before I could stop her. Furiae had taken up a dagger and stabbed her chest. The last words she spoke to me were, 'don't look at me'."

Nowe had looked at Caim with a little bit of sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nowe said to Caim.

Caim looked towards Nowe and asked, "why?"

Urick cut Nowe off before he spoke back, "Nowe still is a child himself. So when he feels someone was upset about something. He also feels the same way."

"I'm not a child Urick." Nowe said back.

"Of course you are. Your body might have grown. But you will still be one of my pupils I had taught." Urick said smiling at Nowe.

---------------------------------------------------------

Manah had woken up a few hours later and noticed she was covered with part of the blanket she was laying on. She had slipped out of bed and almost bumped into Caim.

"I had brought you some food and water." Caim said handing her the plate of food and glass of liquid.

"Thank you," Manah said softly as she took the meal from Caim.

"You're welcome," Caim said back.

Manah had sat back down on the bed and began to eat the morsels of meat and vegitables on the plate. She had finished about fifteen minutes later. She then brought the water to her mouth and drank thirstily. She placed the glass next to the plate onto the dresser next to her.

"Thank you, Caim." Manah said looking at him.

"Sure," Caim said nodding his head. He looked at Manah as he said, "I still can't believe it."

"What?" Manah asked feeling her heart pound.

"That the child I had hated would grow up to be the woman I had begun to care for." Caim puased then asked placing his hand against Manah's cheek and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Would you allow me to kiss you?"

"Caim," Manah said as tears fell from her eyes as her heartbeat quikened. She paused then whispered blushing a crimson shade, "yes."

Caim leaned towards Manah and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

Manah had felt the moan slip up from inside her body and crept up her throat.

Caim had felt the moan vibrate from Manah and smiled to himself. Knowing he was affecting her so much. Caim had wanted to see how Manah would react if he took the kiss a little further.

Manah had felt her mouth gently open to Caim's probing. She felt her nerves were set aflame at the gentle touch of his tounge. Manah could feel her temperature rise considerably at the small intimacy of Caim's kiss. She had felt her face become flush with heat. Manah had moved her hands foward as she placed them against Caim's neck. She pulled away as she looked at him feeling his pulse race in his neck.

"Your pulse," Manah whispered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It beats as fast as my heart does." Manah whispered.

"That's because you make it beat that fast." Caim said looking at her.

"I could say the same thing. You make me feel the same way with my heart." Manah whispered as she looked at Caim.

Caim leaned forward and kissed Manah one last time before getting up and taking her empty dishes to the kitchen. He had then walked outside to talk to Angelus.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter Caim?" Angelus paused then said, "you look like you have 'someone' on your mind. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You're right Angelus." Caim paused then said, "I had told Manah I had cared for her. And then we kissed."

"You kissed the preistess?" Angelus asked amazed at what Caim was telling her.

"Yeah," Caim said smiling.

"How did she take it? I bet she was surprised at it." Angelus said smiling at Caim.

"We both were nervous about it." Caim said sitting against Angelus' side as she swung her tail around to give him a warm and comforting embrace. "But I'm glad about how it happened. I never thought I could love anyone besides you Angelus."

Angelus swung her long and slender neck around so she could lay her head on Caim's lap.

"I'm glad you can love other people again." Angelus said looking at Caim.

"Manah had tought me I could love again." Caim said placing his hand against Angelus' long and slender nose. Caim smiled as he saw her nostroils flare in happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Manah could not beleive what had happened between her and Caim. Even though it was a simple kiss. Her nerves were set aflame with the simple caress of Caim's tounge. She felt her lips and smiled as she felt they were swollen a little and also felt a little hot to the touch of her cool fingertips.

She had looked out her window and saw Caim and Angelus sitting together. She smiled as she saw Angelus's head resting on Caim's lap. She was remebering a part of her past where she had fought against Caim and Angelus. She remebered growing into a huge monsterous size. It was after Verdelet had tried to seal her.

_Caim had pointed his sword towards her and was about to strike her down as Verdelet placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"Please. I am the Heirarch. This is my duty. Hom Galeic Nafri Natila. Hom Galeic Nafri Natila. Hom Galeic Nafri Natila. Hom Galeic Nafri Natila. Hom Galeci Nafri Natila." Just as he was saying the lest sentence. Manah had remebered she began to talk back._

_"Foul humans."_ She rememberred as she began saying the other sentences her voice changed into a deeper voice that sounded close to a male's voice. _"Do you still try to live? Pathetic. Pathetic!" Just as she had said the last word and Verdelet tried to bind Manah with the rings of sealing. The mail voice that took over her completely had begun to fight against the rings of the seal that was trying to subdue her._

She remembered the attacks she used were powerful. The first were energy blasts that looked like tiny balls of fire as they flew towards Caim and Angelus. But they were able to defeat the energy blasts she had created. And as they came towards her she was surrounded by a black barrier protecting her from their attacks. And her final attack was waves after waves of ribbons that folated out towards Caim and Angelus. This attack had made it very easy for Caim and Angelus to attack her directly with out fear of getting hit by the ribbons. They were finally able to defeat Manah. And before they left her as she was lying and rolling on the floor crying for her 'mother'. Caim had told Manah 'never to forget' what she had done. Which she never did. She had kept the memory locked away in the back of her mind. But the memory had resurfaced the moment she had seen him again.

Manah had wondered if Caim had forgiven her. But even if he did. Would she be able to forgive herself for the scars she had placed on his heart?


	7. Chapter 6

Caim had fallen asleep next to Angelus. Angelus smiled as she watched him sleep.

_"What are you dreaming about Caim? You look like it's a nice dream." _Angelus thought smiling at him.

Angelus looked up as she heard footsteps coming closer. She smiled as she saw Manah carrying a few blankets.

"Hello Preistess." Angelus spoke to Manah as she looked up towards her.

"Hi Angelus," Manah said returning the smile as she placed a blanket over Caim. She then placed the other two blankets over Angelus as she sat down next to Angelus and Caim.

Manah had remained quiet until Angelus had spoken again. "What's troubling you, Preistess?"

"I can't help but think about the pain I have caused to both you and Caim." Manah paused then said looking at Angelus, "I know it's in the past. But I can't help but wish how things could've been different between us. I didn't want to be your enemy."

Caim had opened his eyes up and listened to what Manah was telling Angelus.

_"You might have been our enemy then. But now you're not. Manah, you've changed for the better." _Caim paused then thought, _"Angelus, don't let Manah know I'm awake."_

"When I think about that time we were 'enemies'," Angelus paused then said looking at Manah, "I remeber you being an innocent child being controlled by 'The Watchers'."

"Am I allowed to be happy Angelus?" Manah paused then said looking at her. "I am happy being with Caim. But I also feel like it's not right for me to be with him."

"You are allowed to be happy. All creatures should be happy. Humans and other creatures." Angelus said.

"I was thinking earlier as I saw you and Caim talking to eachother. If Caim had forgiven me for what I did to you guys back then. But even if he did forgive me. I don't think I could forgive myself. I had taken his only family member away from him."

_"What should I tell her Caim?" _Angelus paused then said. _"Why don't you tell her what you think about that thought."_

"Manah," Caim spoke making Manah jump a little.

She looked towards him as he reached his hand to caress her cheek.

"Do you remember when you told me what your feelings were and I had given you the key to my castle?"

"Yeah," Manah said looking towards Caim as she felt her cheeks grow warm against his touch.

"When you told me you had fallen in love with me. My heart had responded to your words automatically. I couldn't hold you prisoner any longer. I had to let you go. Do you remeber what I said after I gave you the key and wiped your tears away?"

"'You felt the same way'," Manah said looking at Caim.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You had shown me what Furiae had truely thought about me."

"I'm sorry," Manah paused then said before Caim had spoken again. "It's all my fault she was killed."

"It is not your fault. Remember The Watchers were controlling you back then. It is them that took Furiae from me. Not you. You were being used by them." Caim said placing his arms around Manah as he brought her close to him.

Manah felt her heart beat hard as she felt Caim bring her close to hold her.

_"Caim,"_ Manah thought as she felt Caim's warm body against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears in the back of them. _"I love you so much. But I still feel like I'm not allwed to feel that way about you. I wish I could feel right about my feelings. I wish I didn't feel so uncertain about our future. If we have one?"_

Angelus looked towards Manah with a sad expression on her face. She could feel what Manah was thinking. She only thought she could feel that way with Caim. But she could feel that way with Manah as well. Angelus had laid her head back down. But this time, she laid her head across Manah's lap as she smiled at her.

Caim and Manah had fallen asleep laying against Angelus as her body was wrapped around them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------

General Gismor had sat inside the Heaven's Clocktower. He had sent more of his soldiers to do away with Nowe and the others.

"They had better defeat the 'Dragon Child' this time. If they die, it matters not to me. They are all useless creatures in my opinion." Gismor said closing his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seere had sat inside his own castle with Eris. They both were thinking about their friends and family.

Seere was wondering about Manah. He had missed Manah so much after the last war. He was glad to have seen her change her ways and was able to escape her execution.

While Eris had thought about Nowe. She had missed him even though she was angry at him leaving the Knights of the Seal to be with Manah. She was glad he wasn't caught by the Knights yet. And she was also glad to see Urick. Even though at first she didn't show it. Deep inside her heart, she was glad to see her mentor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Caim had woken up hearing noises in the distance. He had looked in the sky and saw airships in the distance.

"We have company," he said standing up.

Manah and Angelus had woken up and saw the air ships as well.

"I'll go and tell Nowe and Urick," Manah said leaving Caim and Angelus and went towards the castle to warn Nowe and Urick.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Nowe, Urick. Soldiers are on their way here." Manah said walking into the dining hall where they were.

"We're on our way out." Nowe said getting his sword.

"Let's end this battle. I want to give Gismor a little present," Urick said griinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Legna was waiting outside next to Angelus and Caim.

Caim had helped Manah onto Angelus. As Nowe and Urick got onto Legna's back.

Both dragons lifted themselves into the air and flew towards the enemy soldiers. As they approached closer. Angelus and then Legna had let out a furious roar declaring their victory against the enemy.

Angelus had used her homing fire balls to attack the airships. While Legna had used his Ferocious Fangs to attack the ground soldiers.

Manah had helped Angelus and Caim fight with her magic. The air enemies were defeated soon enough. Angelus had swung down and attacked more of the ground soldiers tearing their bodies apart with her claws. Caim and Manah had jumped down off of Angelus and began attacking the other soldiers on the ground.

The battle had ended within thirty minutes of the enemies arrival.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Caim had helped Manah back onto Angelus while Nowe, Urick, and Legna began flying back towads Caim's castle. They had soon fallowed after Legna.

Caim had jumped down off of Angelus with Manah in his arms. He had let her down on the ground.

Manah had felt her body react as she felt Caim's body brush against hers as he let her down.

Caim had felt Manah shivver and smiled a little bit to himself liking how she had reacted to him. They had gone inside, still holding hands.

Everyone was tired from the battle so they had gone to their rooms to lay down and relax for the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 7

**A Fateful Encounter- Chapter 7**

Caim and Manah had laid down in their room. Both were feeling relaxed being in eachother's arms.

"Caim?" Manah asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Caim asked back as he leaned on one elbow to look down at her.

"Do you forgive me for the pian I have caused you?" Manah asked as she felt her heart beat hard.

"I have forgiven you," Caim said as he placed his hand against her cheek. "I had told you earlier that I had felt the same way about you. You had changed alot in the past eightteen years since we first had met in that war." Caim paused as he brushed his thumb against Manah's lips. "How about I show you that I had forgiven you?" He asked smiling.

Manah opened her mouth slightly to let out a shaky breath from his light caress on her lips.

At that moment. Before Manah could get out an answer, or even think of one. Caim had gently pressed his lips to hers. Time seemed to have stopped for them as they had shared their second kiss.

Manah had brought her hand up to rest against Caim's neck. Feeling his pulse was beating as hard as when they had shared their first kiss. But this time her body had moved closer to Caim's body, liking to feel his hard body angainst her soft womanly curves. It had felt so right. To both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess those worthless soldiers couldn't do their jobs. Maybe I shall have my 'useful servent' go after them." Gismor said in the Clocktower.

What Gismor didn't notice was Eris was outside his chamber. She had left and went to go and talk to Heirarch Seere.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Seere?" Eris paused then said knocking on his door. "May I speak with you? I have to tell you something important."

"Come in, Eris." Seere said opening his door. "What's troubling you?" He asked seeing her troubled expression.

"I had overheard General Gismor at the temple of Heaven's Clocktower. He had sent his soldeirs out to attack Nowe and the others." Eris paused then said making an angry fist, "he didn't care if they came back or not. He plans to do the same with me."

"Eris?" Seere asked seeing her hurt expression of Gismor's betrayl.

"Nowe was right all along. And now I beleive everything Nowe had told me about Gismor. About how Gismor poisoned both Oror before sending him to his death before he had fought against the 'one eyed man'. And about how he had poisoned Nowe after we had captured Manah." Eris paused then asked looking at Seere, "is there anyway I can escape from that 'monster'?" Eris asked looking hopefully at Seere.

"There is only one way I can think of. We must go and visit Nowe and the others." Seere said looking at Eris.

"Okay," Eris said leaving with Seere to go and get their horses.

They had left soon afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------------

Angelus had looked towards the area of where they had fought against the soldiers as she heard horses approaching.

She had waited until the horses came into view to attack or not. She was about to attack as she saw one of Gismor's soldiers. But held back the attack as she recognized Seere.

Caim and everyone else came out at hearing Angelus' warning.

"Seere," Manah had said seeing her twin brother.

"Eris," Nowe said wondering why she was there.

"I had come to apologize to you Nowe." Eris said as she had gotten off of her horse. "You were right about everything. Gismor was just using us. He had sent his soldiers to attack you guys without even caring wether or not if they had returned. He was going to do the same thing to me. I had gone to ask Lord Seere for his help in escaping that bastard."

"Eris," Nowe paused then asked looking at her. "So you now beleive everything I had said and why we had started fighting against Gismor in the first place?"

"Yes," Eris said nodding her head. "I beleive somewhere inside I had truely beleived everything you told me. But I was too stubborn to ignore my duties as a Knight of the Seal."

"I'm glad you had changed, Eris." Nowe said smiling at his childhood friend.

"Hello Manah," Seere said walking up to her.

"Hi Seere," Manah said not sure on what to think about seeing him again. She was angry at seeing him watching her as she was tied to the stake and about to be burned to death. "Why are you here?"

"I had brought Eris to hopefully protect her against Gismor's deeds." Seere paused then said looking at Manah, "but part of me had really wanted to see you again. After all, you are the only family member I have left."

Manah had turned and gone back inside Caim's castle and went back up to his room.

Seere had seen Caim watch Manah walk back inside the castle and noticed a change in his eyes.

"Lord Caim?" Seere paused then asked as Caim looked towards him. "Are you and Manah friends now? I had thought you had hated her for what happened in the last war?"

"I guess you can say we had overcome our differences," Caim said looking at Seere.

"I see," Seere paused then said smiling at Caim. "I'm glad you guys are friends now."

"I am too." Caim said looking back towards his castle.

Seere wondered what kind of relationship Caim and his sister had. Seere remembered Caim had never looked that way at Manah before. But of course that was because she was a child and his enemy then. But now, Caim and Manah had a different kind of 'relationship', if Seere chosen the right word for their situation at that moment.

Angelus gave out a little laugh watching Seere trying to figure out Caim's and Manah's relationship.

Everyone had gone inside the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Eris!" Gismor yelled. "Where in the hell did that woman go?" He had decided to look in her room.

Everything she had was gone. Her spear and everything else in her room were gone. He decided to go and visit Seere to see if he knew anything. But there was a spell of somesorts locking his room. Gismor decided to use a little bit of his power to open the Heirarch's room. It was the same as Eris' room. Empty. No books, clothes, food, weapons. Nothing.

"Where in the hell did they go. Oh well. They were both useless to me. I guess I'll have to take care of that 'dragon child' by myself. Like I do with everything else around here." Gismore said leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------

Caim had shown Seere and Eris to two more of the empty rooms in his castle. He had walked back to his room to find Manah sitting on their bed as she looked out the window.

"Are you alright?" Caim asked looking at her as he closed their door.

"I don't know. I'm still angry at Seere even after all of these years. And plus when I was captured by the Knights. He was there to see if I would burn to death." Manah said glaring out the window.

Caim had walked over to where Manah was sitting and had sat down next to her.

"I see," Caim paused then said smiling. "Seere is wondering about our relationship. He has noticed the changes between us. Mainly because of how I watched you walk back inside the castle."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked if we are friends. And I told him we had overcome our differences." Caim said smiling at her.

"I see," Manah said. "I wonder what he would say if he knows of our relationship." Manah asked as she looked at Caim.

"Do you think we should tell him? Or should we let him guess?" Caim asked smiling as he liked the idea of Seere guessing what was going on between him and Manah.

"I want to see if the years had brought wisdom to his brain. I think we should let him guess what our relationship is." Manah said smiling back at Caim.

"Okay," Caim said getting up and began walking towards the door. "I shall prepare dinner for our guests. Since I now have four more people to feed." Caim paused then said smiling back at Manah. "I just had a nice thought."

"What's that?" Manah asked.

"It kinda feels like I have a new family to take care of now," Caim said smiling at Manah.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Caim." Manah said returning the smile.

"So am I," Caim paused then thought to himself. _"And maybe I shall have a wife as well."_


	9. Chapter 8

**A Fateful Encounter- Chapter 8**

Manah had gone downstairs a few minutes later. She had gone to the kitchen and asked Caim if he needed help with anything.

Caim looked back at her and told her he didn't need help right at that moment.

"Okay," Manah said as she stayed in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Caim asked knowing she was still in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I want to see my brother at all. We haven't seen eachother in eighteen years."

"True. But part of those years I had taken care of you. Until you had escaped me when I was fighting that one time." Caim said giving out a small laugh.

"I remember." Manah said as she remembered attacking Caim making him blind in his left eye in the process. "I was trying to escape from you in anyway I could think of. I had picked up the dagger and swung it towards you. Then escaped from you as you laid on the ground."

"Yeah," Caim said back.

"Hey Manah," Nowe said as he came into the kitchen hearing Caim and Manah talking to eachother. "Seere is looking for you. He wanted to talk to you to try and fix the problems between you guys."

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't even know why he came here to see me. When he knows I won't talk to him." Manah said in an angry tone.

"He misses you. After all you guys are family," Nowe said sadly.

"What's wrong Nowe?" Manah asked at hearing his tone change when she heard the word 'family'.

"I kinda envy you Manah. Because you still have family while the only 'family' I have would be Legna."

Caim had looked towards Manah and Nowe and said, "I wouldn't necessarily say that Nowe."

"How come?" Nowe asked.

"Because," Caim paused then said. "you probably don't know remember because you were just an infant when I had last seen you."

Manah looked towards Caim in confusion as she heard him talk.

"What do you mean Caim?"

"I was the one who told Legna to take care of you. Your Mother was my sister. And your real Father was my best friend. In short I would be your Uncle." Caim said looking at Nowe.

"Really?" Nowe paused then asked, "then how come you couldn't raise me? Not that I didn't mind being raised by Legna."

"Well because," Caim paused then said as he looked towards Manah. "I was busy taking care of Manah back then. I had taken her with Angelus and I because she had nowhere else to go. But then she had escaped from me and had met up with you many years later."

"I see," Nowe paused then said as he smiled at Caim. "Then I'm glad that I have someone else to call my family member."

Manah smiled at both Nowe and Caim as she heard their conversation. She always felt like the two men were related because they looked so much alike and both talked to dragons.

She had left the kitchen leaving the two men alone. She decided to go ouotside and rest beneath one of the trees in the courtyard.

"What's the matter Princess?"

Manah looked up and seen Urick had asked the question.

"I'm just relaxing and trying to avoid my brother." She paused then asked Urick as he sat down next to her. "Do you think I should go and see him? Nowe said I should because I'm the only family he has left. But I'm still angered at everything he's done."

"What has he done?" Urick asked.

"I'm still angered at him for what happened between our family when we were children. I mean how can I forgive him when I was always punished severly for his mistakes. I had always tried to be a good girl. But no matter what I did to be good. I was always punished. I think thats how easily I was possesed by The Watchers. They took my pain and lonliness away. But to do that they had taken my soul. I was freed when Seere's pact beast killed me and somehow was able to come back to life. Even after that and until now. He has not come to find me or even spoken to me until this morning." Manah said angrily.

"I would have looked for you if I knew where to start," Seere said walking towards the tree with Eris. "after that last war eighteen years ago when I had gone back with Verdelet after that war was over you weren't there. I didn't know what happened to you. But I kept praying in my heart I would get to see you once again. And that time came when you were first caught by Gismor's army."

"Yet you did nothing but watch me as I was almost burned to the stake. I would have too. If I hadn't used my magic." Manah said angrily.

"I was shocked that my sister was still alive. How was I suppose to react after not seeing you for eighteen years!" He asked a little angrily.

"Yet you still let me almost burn. And not even that. But also were sacrificing the innocent people to uphold Angelus' seal!" Manah said angrily as she galred at him.

"She was the Goddess. We needed to hold her in place incase she went crazey. She is a dragon. Very different from a human being the Goddess." Seere said.

"And that makes it right to sacrifice innocent people?" Manah got up and said as she faced Seere, "I have been working hard trying to repent the sins I've commited as a child! And here you are a young adult commiting even more sins!" Manah paused then said before walking away, "why don't you try and think about what you've done to these people and their families. And maybe if you can see that you were doing wrong then I might talk to you again." She said as she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Princess?" Angelus asked walking over to where Manah was.

"I'm okay. I guess."

"I heard you talking with your brother. I have to agree with you. I didn't like being sealed as the Godess like that." Angelus said. "If Caim hadn't broken the chains then. Any longer I might have gone crazy."

"I see," Manah said as she smiled at Angelus thinking she was glad Angelus was freed from those horrible chains that held her prisoner.

Angelus and Manah had sat with eachother for a while. Caim came over to them and told them dinner was ready.

"Okay," Manah said as she got up and went with Caim towards the castle.

Angelus had decided to go hunting for her meal.

Legna had gone with her while everyone had eaten inside the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------

Manah and Caim had cleared the table and had put all of the dishes in the kitchen.

"You were quiet out there Manah." Caim said looking at her.

"Aren't I always quiet when we eat though?" She asked back.

"Yeah you are. But you seemed to be more quieter tonight. Why is that? Did something happen between you and Seere?" Caim asked.

"I just told him ealier that I wouldn't talk to him until he realizes that he was doing wrongful things to hold Angelus' seal in place." Manah said back.

"I see. I wonder how he feels about what you told him?" Caim asked outloud as he placed the dishes in the sink where they were standing.

"Maybe he'll really see he was becoming how I was when we were younger. That he was commiting great sins in sacrificing countless and important people." Manah paused then said in a barely audible whisper, "just like what I did with your sister."

Caim had looked towards Manah and saw she had her head bent with her back towards him.

_"Why can't you forgive yourself for what has happened in the past? Why must you keep torturing yourslef?"_ Caim thought looking towards Manah as he reached his hand towards her. 

"I'm going to go out for awhile. I think I need some fresh air." Manah said as she walked outside Caim's castle and went past the courtyard gates.

-------------------------------------------------

Manah was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she never noticed soldiers were watching her. She had gone down to a nearby stream. She went towards a ledge and sat down at the edge with her feet hanging over. Dipping her feet into the water she let out a small sigh as the water rippled from her feet's slight movement.

Then as the water began to slow down the ripples it was then she had seen the soldiers.

_"Damn it! I had forgotten my staff!"_ Manah thought angrily as she got up and placed her shoes back on. She had begun to use her dark magic and controled the water in the river. "Get lost!." She said glaring at the soldiers.

"Sorry Princess. The General wants to speak with you. He told us to bring you to him. So you can come with us nice and quietly. Or we'll have to force you to come with us."

----------------------------------------------------

Legna and Angelus were heading back towards the castle after finishing their meals they had.

"Looks like the princess is in danger." Legna said as he begun to fly towards her.

"Legna! Behind you!" Angelus yelled throwing one of her fire balls at one of the airships.

ds"You go and help the princess. I'll take care of these guys." Legna said back to Angelus as he began to blast fireballs towards the airships that had surround them.

"Manah!" Angelus yelled towardas her as she flew towards her.

Manah had looked up and saw Andgelus heading towards her. She had also seen Legna battling the airships behind her.

But she had made a mistake in turning her back towards the enemy. 

The next moment they had surrounded her and caught her as they knocked her out.

Angelus was about to fire a fireball towards the soldiers. But it seemed more enemies were going to keep her from rescueing Manah. She looked behind her and saw smaller dragon appear by the hundreds.

"Get lost you traitors!" Angelus snarled at the smaller dragons. "You who sold your souls to the devil have no right to call yourselves dragons or our equals!"

One of the dragons flow towards Angelus and said in a cackling voice, "look at who's talking. You had sold your soul to a pathetic human."

"Watch what you say, you little brat!" Angelus hissed towards the dragon.

While Angelus and Legna were busy with their own battles. Manah was finally captured and taken to General Gismor.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelus and Legna had left to go and warn Caim and the others of Manah's kidnapping.

"I swear I'll burn everyone one of those soldiers to smitherines when I catch them!" Angelus snarled in rage.

"Let's get back and let everyone know." Legna said back.

"Right," Agelus said increasing her speed.

* * *

Nowe looked outside and noticed Legna and Angelus were flying faster back to Caim's castle then they were leaving it. Sensing their urgency to talk. Nowe told the others, "Legna and Angelus are back. And it looks like something's very wrong."

Caim had felt his nerves flinch as he remembered seeing Manah not have her weapon when she had left.

Everyone had gotten up and had gone outside right as Legna and Angelus had landed.

"Manah's been captured." Angelus said looking at Caim.

"She's been taken to Gismor." Legna spoke towards the others.

"I'll be back." Caim said as he turned and went back inside the castle. He had gone towards his and Manah's room. He had seen her staff laying against the rightside of the door as he had entered their room.

He came back a few moments later holding her staff as he walked towards Angelus.

Nowe and Urick had sat upon Legna.

Seere had summoned his Golem and had it carry him and Eris.

Caim had leaped up onto Angelus and said looking at everyone. "Let's go and get her back. There's no telling what he'll do to her."

Everyone agreed and had left the area towards the Heaven's Clocktower.

* * *

Manah had woken up and found she was trapped in a cage.

"Where-?"

"In Heaven's Clocktower, woman." Gismore said glaring towards her.

"What in the hell do you want with me, you bastard!" Manah asked angrily.

"You will be the bait to lure the Dragon Child and the others out to their deaths." Gismor said with a malicious grin.

Manah glared at him. _"I won't let you harm any of my friends or family, Gismor."_

* * *

Caim and the others arrived at Heaven's Clocktower and was shocked at the mass of soldiers.

"This doesn't look like it's going to be easy. But I don't mind." Caim paused then said grinning, "I can use these worthless soldiers bodies to sharpen my blade."

Everyone looked towards Caim and saw him grinning. But his eyes had spoken volumes of what he was really feeling at that moment.

Nowe looked towards his uncle in a little shock as he recognized fear inside his eyes. It wasn't fear for anyone of them. But for Manah and what Gismor might try to do to her. Nowe had also felt fear in the pit of his stomache at what might happen to Manah in the hands of that monster.

Angelus and Legna had swung forward and killed many of the soldiers as Caim, Nowe, and Urick jumped down off of their backs. Seere and Eris had arrived being held in Seere's Golem's hands.

"Where is Manah being held by that bastard?" Caim asked as rage passed through his eyes.

"The uppermost level where the hoursglass is." Spoke one soldier in fear as he saw the deadliness of Caim's eyes. "Since you told us where she is. I'll spare your life. Now get lost and never let me catch you around here again."

The soldier had fled for his life as Caim and the others entered Heaven's Clocktower. As they entered they had seen even more soldeirs.

"Get out of our way! You filthy heathens!" Caim spoke in rage as he mercelessly began cutting down the imperial soldeirs. And soon they had cleared through every enemy and had made theri way to the uppermost level where Gismore held Manah captive.

* * *

"I see the 'Dragon Child' has come. And I also see 'the Coward' is here." Spoke Gismor recognizing them.

"Release Manah Gismor, or else-" Nowe said holding his sword towards him.

"'Or else' what, boy?" Gismor smirked at Nowe.

"You'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with you," Caim said in a venemous voice as he stared at Gismor in silent rage.

"Who are you?" Gismor asked Caim.

Manah had regained consciousness and saw Caim and then the others.

"Caim," Manah whispered weakly.

Gismor looked towards her and grinned evily as he saw the blood dried up on her body and clothes from his chained whip he only had used for his enjoyment.

Caim heard her whisper his name and looked towards her. He was shocked at her appearance.

"She was fun to torture." Gismor said tauntingly towards Caim and Nowe.

"Caim you go and help Manah." Nowe paused then said looking at his uncle, "she needs you the most right now. We'll handle this bastard."

"Alright," Caim said and began walking towards Manah. He was able to reach her and had begun removing the chains that held her captive.

"Caim," Manah whispered fainting in his arms.

"It's alright now. You're safe." Caim whispered against her hair as he gently kissed her forehead. He had then picked her up and began carrying her towards the outside of the Heavenly Tower.

* * *

Angelus had seen how Manah looked as Caim carried her in his arms.

"My God!? What has that bastard done to her." Angelus asked in rage.

"He tortured her." Was all Caim had whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"Manah!!?" Seere and Eris had stayed with Golem and went towards Caim as he had exited the Clocktower. He was shocked and had tears falling from his eyes as he saw her condition.

"Gismor," Manah whispered weakly. "He said I was only the bait to lure you and Nowe out." She said looking at Caim.

"Damn him," Caim whispered angrily. "He will die very soon if not today." Then he bent forward, not caring who saw them, kissed her gently on the lips.

Seere felt his eyes opened wide in a little shock at Caim kissing his sister.

Manah smiled and whispered in Caim's ear, "I guess it took longer than I thought for Seere to guess our relationship."

"I guess so," Caim said returning the grin.

They had both turned their eyes towards Seere and waited for his reaction towards what he had just witnessed.


End file.
